Sinner
by Sara Baku
Summary: What happens when Ed is left with only his dreams to guide him through the world? With Envy chaseing him and hungering for him, Roy staying so close yet so far. And of corse, all of this is takeing place in the confines of his room. RoyxEd RxR please!
1. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual contact and harsh language and violent scenes.**

**Sin**

**Chapter I**

It's that tug on your heart-strings that tells you you're ready. That night I felt years of yearning build up in one of the seven sins known fully as 'Lust.' My heart ached with pain at those words he said, and I couldn't hold it in.

"Old geyser!"

"Shrimp!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MOUSE SO SMALL IT'S CRUSHED BY A FLECK OF GRAIN!"

The raven-haired Taisa snickered evily. "I'll be going now." He said, voice full of that venomous tone he was famous for.

"Yeah, I'll visit you sometime at the old folks home!"

"Fuck you. Why don't you go back to that orphanage you came from?"

Then it hit me. He had hit where it hurt. Between my bastard of a father and my dead mother, I realized that was really what I was. But it wasn't the fact that I realized and remembered what Al and I were that made me break down, it was the hurt that he had done that to me.

I slumped agenst the bathroom wall and buried my face in my gloved hands, winceing as some of the cold metal of my automail touched my cheek. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching me, and a shadow fell across my small (I'm not saying I'm short!) frame as the man knelt across from me. "Ed..." I heard him murmer. I looked up into those deep obsidian eyes, my own amber ones contrasting it like night and day. My eyes locked with his, and for a few moments I could read his emotions, and he could read mine.

But it wasn't long enough for me to find out. Find out if he felt the same.

---

(Roys POV)

Those golden eyes, they had me lost. From the moment I saw the boy fakeing slumber on his bed, wareing nothing but pale blue boxers that hugged his hips, I wanted him. Heh, the biggest womanizer in the military, known as 'The Mustang' by those I've managed to enchant into my bed, really had feelings for one beautiful, yet small boy. I don't know if it was because of how delicate he appeared, or if it was how strong he was for a mere teenager, but I was attracted to him. And when he spoke... Ok, ok. He didn't have the best temper, but if I had been through what he had, I wouldn't either. I had realized the affect of my words after I spoke them.

'Orphan.'

That word sunk deep even in my heart. I felt for the Major, the State Alchemist, a dog of the milirary yet a wild spirit all the same. I reached out and touched his hand. "Ed..." I repeated with soft sincerity, looking into those amber eyes, still pooled with tears. "I'm... sorry." I whispered into his ear, smileing a bit as he shivered. I smiled a bit more when he smiled at his own shiver, or was it my apoligy? Suddenly I froze, feeling two limbs around my neck. He had wrapped his arms around my neck. I then blinked as he pulled his face close to mine. "Roy..." I heard him murmer, and I realized.

---

He did.

---


	2. And the Outbursting

**SIN**

**Chapter II**

I just stared at him, the man that had filled my dreams with that pleasure one could only get if they wanted someone. Here I was, holding the Taisa in my arms with a longing greater than a longing for water or food. Behind his neck, I pinched the flesh on my hand, winceing at the slight pain it caused. Did that mean I wasn't dreaming? Oh well, if I was, I'd get away with what I was about to do.

"Roy, you know, I've allways wondered how you'd react if I kissed you."

I said those words like they were nothing, however deep inside I was regretting every sylable. If I wasn't dreaming, I could get scorched black, but if I was dreaming then I'd never want to wake up.

I watched as a startled expression crossed his face and he blinked.

---

Kiss me? Who the hell does he think he is? However, I must admit, I have wondered the same. How would this boy react if we kissed? The question buzzed in my head, before my own came from my mouth.

"If you... kissed me, Fullmetal?"

Fullmetal. I allways perferred Ed better, but to risk my job by calling him that would be like danceing with death. Actually, Edward would do aswell...

I watched the boy move his head up and down in a nod. So I had heard him correctly. Naturally I had to play my cards right and take advantage of this chance.

"I don't know, Fullmetal."

---

I arched a brow at his anwser. He didn't know? Wow.

"Well, that sucks." I grumbled.

Before he could reply, I lightly touched my lips agenst his, my arms slideing around his back from their drape poisition around his neck. However I soon became self-concious of my icey automail and my dry lips and pulled away quickly, arms falling to my sides as I flushed and awaited his responce.

It was good.

---

I blinked and touched my lips, then licked them. The blonde tasted of steel, blood, and whisky. Whisky? Yes, it was definately alchohol in the boys taste. In fact, it over powered the other two tastes. The boy drank? He was under-aged. Then again, he had every right to need to drown his sorrows with a bottle of whine.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and... other... areas...

I knew I had a flush the color of Edwards coat high up on my cheeks, and a tent in my neatly pressed military pants.

I stood quickly, nearly dashing out of the bathroom and to my office. I needed to get away from the poor boy before I did something I'd later regret.

I gathered my things and tried to tame my hair, to no sucess, as usual, then darted out of HQ before you could say 'hightail it!'

I ran fast and hard, I needed to get to my apartment before Ed followed me. And damn it, I needed to rush to beat that midget.

After all, he had a leg made of metal for Gods sake!

So I ran quicker and quicker, until I was finally at the apartment building in which I lived.

I dashed up the stairs and shoved the key in the key hole. Work damn you!

Click.

Feh, since when did a key read minds?

I dashed into my apartment before you could say 'bed rest' and threw my stuff on the coffee table.

I slammed the door and locked it. "Hooh." I breathed with relief, slumping agenst the door and burying my face in my hands. "That's one for the record books."

---

I sighed happily and looked up at the ceiling. "GAH!" I quickly looked away, bright light!

"Some one turn turn the freakin lights off!" I whimpered.

I hit my hands together and touched the wall. Zzzzap!

The lights flashed, then went out.

"Onneeee is the lonliest number that you'll ever doooo..."

---


	3. Electric

**SIN**

**Chapter II**

"Twoooo can be as bad as-"

---

"Ohhh EDDDD!" I sang in my usual sing-song voice, nearly skipping into the bathroom where I heard Ed useing his alchemy. I winced when I saw him beaten and bloody agenst the wall with a dazed and confused look in his eyes.

Oh, me? I'm Hughes. Meas Hughes. Friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist and...

THE FATHER OF A BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER NAMED ALECIA!

---

I looked down from the ceiling at the sound of his voice. I stood, useing the wall for support. "Luitenet?" I said, blinking my amber eyes once. What was HE doing here? I thought everyone had went home exept for Mustang, after all, it was past midnight.

Then I noticed the photos he held in his hand. Oh boy.

Alecia was born on my birthday, she was how I first found out about my... 'special powers.' I do not need the special symbols known as 'transmutation circles' to perform my alchemy. And it isn't known to be a characteristic of any other alchemist. Some were clever enough to put circles on their gloves or other hand orniments, but not me. Nonono. I had no need for such petty tricks, for I was the Fullmetal Alchemist, the most wanted teenager. But not neccasarily in a good way...

---

What had gotten Ed in such bad shape? Then I remembered the 'Easy Mission' he had gotten directly from the Fugher, Officer King Bradly. To me it was a suicide mission, heading directly into prime hommuculous territory, The Fifth Labratory, or, Lab Five. Ed protested with his usual 'I've been there before! What could possaibley go wrong?' I had my doubts, and now I knew that it was this 'Easy Mission' that nearly killed Ed...

Or worse...

---

That mission wasn't as easy as I first anticipated, I'll say that much.

After avoiding the many booby-traps... again... I made it to the room in which I fought with Number 66 and his brother, bodyless armor, just like Al.

However my luck wasn't that good. I met up with Envy for the third time in under a month. However once again his intentions were not to kill, they were much, much worse.

But hey, I don't like him. I blast him to Pluto...

Once again, my luck wasn't that good. However I was lucky that Al managed to break through the wall and stop him before he got my boxers off.

Then I met up with some old... 'friends' of mine. Lust, Gluttony, and Envy all banded together. They nearly destroyed Al, but once again...

my luck wasn't that good.

They killed me, however when they did they were aiming for my Taisa, Roy Mustang. I lept infront of him, took his blow, and paid for it with my life.

But things are pretty easy when it was your father who gave hommuculous life.

Right on cue, he appeared. Hohenhiem, the Light Alchemist.

He destroyed Envy, took his stone, and with it renewed my life.

Good thing I hadn't lost all my body heat.

But he didn't heal my injurys, and he left before I woke up.

My luck is not that good.

---

I hurried over to my friend. "Ed! What happened to you?"

When he didn't reply I frowned. "It was your mission, wasn't it?" I said in a more serious tone.

Seeing Eds nod, I sighed. "You're probably too tierd, I'll pull some strings with Riza and get her to cut you the report, okay?"

When Ed nodded again, I smiled and patted him on his automail shoulder and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a voice.

---

"Hughes?" I called.

When he turned around I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out a small booklet and handing it to him, along with my watch. "Give these to Roy."

---

I was dumbfounded. I opened his watch, to see something chissled into the top.

'Don't Forget

11. Oct. 10.'

I looked at Ed. That was when he burnt his house and left, Whinry Rockbell told me so. I blinked. "You're turning in your watch?"

---

I nodded. "I have to. The only reason I chained myself to the military was to get the stone for Al, I realise now that with the military holding me back, that's impossaible." I said confidently, shoveing my hands into my pockets, then yelping when Hughes went to open the book.

"Don't open that! Only the Taisa can open that!"

---

I looked at Ed, a puzzled look on my face. I shrugged and stuffed the objects into my pocket. "You're quitting, after three years, you're quitting. Just like that."

When Ed nodded I sighed. "Well, it isn't my place to stop you but-"

---

I couldn't take it. I mean, the chibi kissed me for Gods sake! I walked back into HQ just as I heard the words 'you're quitting.' I blinked. Brushing some ebony hair from my obsidian eyes I walked briskly torewards the sorce of the voice, shoes hitting off the tile and echoing throughout the hall.

'Well, it isn't my place to stop you but-'

"You're not quitting!" I shouted when I realized what was going on. I appeared a distance behind Hughes, holding my arm out to snap at the blonde chibi if he argued.

---

I blinked, stareing at him, then at his gloved hand. I gulped, knowing that if he snapped I was doomed. But I couldn't keep going like this. "Er, Hughes... I'm sure Alecia wouldn't be happy if she woke up and her dad wasn't there."

I saw him open his mouth to protest, but in the end he turned and left, leaveing only the Taisa and I.

I clapped my hands together and held them like that. Now we were both in poisition to attack eachother if needed.

"Roy, I'm quitting, whether you like it or not."

---

That was all it took. I snapped.

---

I slammed my hands onto the floor.

---


	4. And I'll go With You

**SIN**

**Part IV**

Unfortunately for me, I was injured. I didn't fare as well as my opponet.

The fire all but killed me, again.

Luckily the Taisa stopped the blast when he had realized what he had done, exactly.

Me, however, I kept sending electricity into him, because unlike him, once I start, I can't stop.

Electricity.

When you get shocked by it it sucks you in and doesn't let go, it holds you in a deadly embrace. You're stuck. It's your fault. You're dead.

But not if you are the alchemist to tame it.

Other people are doomed.

---

After I stopped the blast I found myself rooted to the spot, surges of voltage zooming throughout my body at an alarming rate. I could see by the look in Eds face that he wanted to stop, but was too weak to fight the current of power. I knew immidietly we were both in a deadly bind. Then I thought... what repells electricity? Glass, plastic, and rubber. Unfortunately, neither of us had either of those on us. In fact, with Edwards automail we were very much doomed. I heard him say something, and felt the power die down.

---

"I can't stop, but you can run." I growled through clenched teeth, feeling myself and my alchemy grow weaker. There was no way I would let him die with a pathetic blonde teenager like me. He'll die with honor, honor damn it!

---

I shook my head weakly. "No." I said through my teeth. "If I'm going to abandon you then we'll die here..." I continued, locking eyes with the blonde. "Together."

I took a few steps torewards him, which was all it took to grab his wrists and close my eyes as I felt both of our strenth dissappear with the alchemy.

One last thought crossed my mind before it all went black.

'Am I dead?'

---

I stared at it. The Gate. I looked around. Then I saw him. Roy was with me. But... but I didn't want to die. I still had to get Als body back, and avenge Hughes. There were so many things I had yet to do on Earth. And there was no way I was leaveing him behind.

The shadowy figure I had seen before, and that still haunted my dreams approached us. It had a flesh arm and leg. My arm and leg. I scowled.

---

I blinked. Ed seemed to know what was going on, and who this shadowy figure was with... a flesh right arm and left leg? Those were... those were Eds! The next words it said dissappeared into my mind as I thought. Eds arm and leg, did that mean we were at 'The Gate?'

I snapped out of my day dream when Ed lunged at the creature, only to have his automail dissipate as it hit. My eyes widened as Ed cried out in pain, stumbleing onto his back as his automail leg dissappeared.

I held out my arm to snap, only to discover my gloves both sopping wet. Damn. I looked up again, unable to help Ed. The Truth was now standing with one foot on Eds chest.

---

No! I can't die damn it!

I grabbed The Truths ankle, or rather, my ankle, and yanked the being off of me, hopping up onto one foot. I soon felt myself leaning agenst a warm being for support, and looked over to see Roy with my arm strung over his shoulders. We locked eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to do. What Roy did next shocked me.

---

I turned to that shadowy creature standing up from being yanked from its captives chest. "Send us back to Earth, now." I said in a commanding tone. The creature only laughed at me, and I scowled dangerously. "Don't push it." I warned, pulling off one of my gloves with my teeth and wringing it out. I replaced my glove, which was dry now, and did the same with the other.

I felt Ed faint in my grasp. "NOW!" I barked. The creature seemed a bit more scared now that my gloves were dry, and barely and reluctantly obliged.

Back home again...


	5. Dreams

**SIN**

**Part VI**

---

Slam!

"Ed? Ed?"

That was the first thing I said when the key finally worked at his lock.

"Edward, where are you?"

"Up here."

I knew that voice. Good, Mustang was with him. I raced up the stairs to Eds room, and gasped when I saw the limp figure of Ed sleeping on Roys hand. Roy looked a bit uncomfortable, and I snorted.

However all humor was forgotten and I ran over and started to shake the chibi. "WAKE UP ED BECAUSE YOU'RE IN IT DEEP!"

---

My eyes opened and I saw myself stareing into sky blue eyes. I cocked my head to one side. Who was this girl? Ow! Why was she hurting me? I voiced my thoughts weakly.

"Who are you? Ee, why are you hurting me?"

The expression that crossed her face was pure rage.

She told Ed to snap out of it. Who's Ed? I asked her.

She told me I was Ed. I was? I blinked a few times, then asked her where I was.

She told me I was at my apartment. I had an apartment?

I asked again who she was and she let out a sob.

I looked around, then winced as pain went throught my neck. My eyes locked onto another figure in the room. Now who was that guy?

I blinked a few times and saw he wasn't looking at me. Wait, was he crying? I thought I saw a tear on his face.

"Why are you crying, Roy Mustang?"

There was a long, eerie silence.

---

He remembered me, and not the girl he had grown up with.

Odd.

Very odd indeed.

I whiped the tear away and looked at him.

He didn't even remember himself.

But he remembered me.

Why me?

I sighed.

"I'm not crying, Edward."

I grumbled, smileing weakly.

"Don't you remember Whinry?"

He shook his head.

"Do you remember anything?"

His next reply made me fall out of my chair.

---

"Dreams."


	6. Aishiteu

**Hi ya'll! I'm back with another chapter!**

**tastyfacewash- Thankies. I appreciate the compliment and, well, Roy CAN be an asshole at times, so yeah. ; Thanks again!**

**Roy: rubs cheek What was that for?**

**Ed: For being you.**

**Roy: I resent that.**

**Ed: Yeah? What're you gunna do about it?**

**Roy: Uh...**

**A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did, I wouldn't live in an apartment with three birds and the roaches.**

**Chapter VI**

**---**

**Dreams. He said that like it was simple, a fact. But when I stared into those amber eyes that haunted my dreams oh-so-pleasently, I knew he hadn't been lieing. My Edward could only remember... dreams. I looked away, trying to keep the tears behind my eyes. It was no use. I cried quietly without looking at Whinry or Ed, and I stood. What was I supposed to do? Ed needed his memorys back, damn it. Otherwise he'd never remember when we...**

**-Flashback-**

**"Damn it, it's sweltering in here!" Ed said, walking into Roy's office with reports that had been filled out. "Turn on the air conditioning!" "Busted." I had said simply, not helping but to drink in his form, with sweat forming on his forehead and bare arms. Oh how I just wanted to throw him down on the couch and ravish him until he screamed out my name- "Roy!" Ed snapped, bringing me out of my haze. I blinked a few times, to see that the blonde was giveing me a wierd look. "What're you gawking at?" He growled, slamming the papers down on my desk. "Nothing." I lied. The leather of his pants hugged him oh so perfectly, and I could barely see the slight lump in them that informed me the crotch was either too small, or there was something he liked. "See something you like, Flame Bastard?" He growled, shifting out of my gaze. I scowled. "Not a chance, Fullmetal Shrimp." I listened half-heartedly to his outburst. Ah Ed, don't you know? You are so irrisistabley cute when you're mad.**

**-End Flashback-**

**He wouldn't have remembered my name. How I used to tease him. The kiss, his brother, nothing. Nothing that he couldn't scrape up from a dream. I choked a sob and turned to leave the room. "I'll be back." I said offically, as if I was about to make an important call. Oh how badly I wished that were true. No, my reason was much more intimate. I had to find out how to get Ed's memorys back, even if it kills me. I can't get the blonde out of my mind, damn it. All, what, five feet two inches of him? I walked into the bathroom and leaned agenst the wall with a distilled groan of fault. Damn it, why did everything I do or touch turn out to be a lie? Was there a curse on my head because I was a-**

**---**

**I watched the strange man leave. Then I looked up at the girl. "Miss, what's my name?" I asked slowly, eyes large as I spoke. I looked down at myself. What was I, ten? I was really short, I noticed, and I was wareing funny clothes, too. My right arm and left leg were missing, merely bandaged stumps. I had a braid, it was hanging over my shoulder. I was blonde, then? I touched it with my hand. It was silky, "Your name's Edward Elric." She whispered to me. I closed my eyes and thought, then the man walked back in. "Ed." He said. "Aishiteu. Remember."**


End file.
